


Seriously, Bambam?

by xHeyKYJx



Series: Date Nights Never Go As Planned [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Belly Rubs, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emetophobia, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Multi, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeyKYJx/pseuds/xHeyKYJx
Summary: It was Bambam’s turn to pick their weekly Friday date night and he wanted to go to this new Mexican place. Everything was going fine until Bambam puked in the parking lot.





	Seriously, Bambam?

“Seriously, Bambam?”

Bambam coughs, still doubled over. His hands are on his knees, his back curved in a perfect ‘C’ as he wipes his mouth. Jackson stands before him, incredulous, staring down at his vomit-coated shoes. 

“Babe, seriously, Jesus...”

”I’m sorry,” Bambam chokes out, and Jackson really begins to feel like an ass when he sees the tears beginning to well up in Bambam’s eyes, sees Mark come up behind him and feel his forehead. 

“It’s fine.” Jackson amends quickly, going forward to wrap an arm around Bambam's waist. “It’s fine, they’re just shoes, right? I’ll get new ones tomorrow.”

”I think it’s from the food...” Mark says thoughtfully, one hand stroking Bambam’s platinum-white hair. “You were feeling okay before we ate, right?”

Bambam nods sadly and Jackson makes the executive decision that they are never, not ever, coming back to this hell-hole.

“C’mon, angel, let’s go home, okay?” Jackson carefully guides Bambam into the backseat before climbing in himself, buckling both of their seatbelts as Mark pulls out of the parking lot.

At first, things are quiet. It’s dark out, nearly nine-thirty, and despite the fact that it’s Friday night, the streets are pretty empty. The only sounds, really, are Bambam’s sad little sniffles. Out of the corner of his eye, Jackson sees the younger’s hand go up to wipe his eyes and he drapes an arm over his shoulders. 

“We’ll be home soon, angel,” he whispers, kissing a feverish cheek. 

It’s about halfway through that things really begin to take a turn for the worse. 

Bambam’s stomach begins to gurgle, quiet yet so loud in the silence of the car. Jackson giggles softly, placing his hand over his clothed midriff. It grumbles again and Jackson can actually feel it, which kind of freaks him out. He slips his hand beneath Bambam’s shirt and rubs his belly, not expecting for it to be so hard and stretched out. 

After a couple of minutes, Bambam raises a fist to his lips and hiccups, and it’s so deep that his stomach convulses beneath Jackson’s palm with the force of it. Jackson eyes Bambam carefully, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. 

“You okay?” Mark says from the front seat, and Jackson can see his dark eyes peering at them with concern from the rear view mirror. 

Bambam doesn’t answer, instead hiccuping queasily once more. “Bambam,” Mark says again, tone more serious. “Bambam, are you gonna throw up?”

Jackson quickly unbuckles his seat belt and reaches across Bambam to roll down his window. Bambam whimpers quietly and Jackson feels so bad for his boyfriend as he coaxes his head out the window, listening to his stomach growl. 

It only takes a moment before Bambam’s back curls, shoulders rolling forward with the force of a deep heave, then another before a mouthful of liquid hits the pavement rolling beneath them with a sickening splatter. 

“Fuck,” Mark whispers. 

Bambam coughs out another mouthful of thick vomit and Jackson has to turn away, still rubbing Bambam’s back as comfortingly as he can. He remembers with a sense of dread how much Bambam had eaten previously and instinctually looks up into the rear view mirror. He meets Mark’s eyes and they both know, unspoken, that it’s going to be a long night. 

—

When they get home, Bambam’s head is still hanging out the window as he struggles valiantly not to throw up again. Mark cautiously guides him inside to shower while Jackson scours the kitchen cabinets for medicine. 

Finally, the three of them are in bed. Mark and Jackson are both cuddled up closely to Bambam’s sides, trying to comfort him as best they can. His stomach burbles and he groans, eyes squeezing shut in a grimace. 

“I dun’ feel good...” he mutters, dragging a sweater paw over his eyes. 

“Shh,” Mark whispers, tracing the tip of his finger over Bambam’s features until his face relaxes and he goes limp with a little grunt. Jackson pushes up the hem of his sweater beneath the blankets to rub softly at his stomach, frowning in sympathy when it shifts restlessly beneath his fingers. 

“I think your fever’s gone down,” Mark whispers, leaning in to kiss Bambam’s shoulder. The youngest gives the tiniest hum in response. Mark huffs a little laugh through his nose as he continues to drag his finger over Bambam’s face, gradually lulling him to sleep. Jackson watches as Mark’s own eyes begin to droop until they finally close. That’s the last thing Jackson sees before he joins them in sleep, his two boyfriends curled up together peacefully. 

—

Unfortunately, the peace doesn’t last for too long. 

Mark wakes up in the middle of the night to Bambam on his hands and knees at the end of the bed, heaving violently. 

Mark is up so fast his head spins. He grabs Bambam beneath his arms and practically drags him down the hallway to the bathroom. 

 _Please make it, please make it, please make it_ , he pleads silently. They’re close, so close, but then there’s vomit dripping down Bambam’s front and onto the floor. 

“Fuck,” Mark hisses, kicking open the bathroom door. Bambam all but falls from his grasp and lands on his knees in front of the toilet, eyes closed tightly as he swallows. 

“I gotcha, baby, I gotcha.” Mark whispers, rubbing his back softly. Bambam’s arm goes up to his mouth and he buries his lips in the crease of his elbow, muffling a burp. 

“Ooh, hyung,” he moans, swallowing another burp. “My stomach hurts...”

”Try to throw up, babe,” Mark says quietly, trying to sound comforting. “It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Bambam whines deep in his throat, closing his eyes again. And then he’s vomiting, retching violently into the toilet bowl. Some of it even splashes up onto his sweater and Mark grimaces, patting Bambam’s back. 

“That’s it, baby, get it all up...”

—

By the time morning comes, Mark can at least say that Bambam’s fever has gone down. 

They were in the bathroom for nearly an hour before Jackson came in and switched with Mark. They, too, were in there for an hour until Bambam was dry heaving fruitlessly, sobbing into the toilet bowl. 

He and Jackson are on the couch now, watching some random movie while Mark makes breakfast. Something simple, easy to digest. Rice and ginger tea. When it’s finished he brings it out on a tray. 

“Bammie,” he says, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Bambam pouts up at him, looking for all the world like a sad little kitten. 

“Try to eat some, okay?” Mark tells him. Bambam just hides his face in Jackson’s side. Jackson grins and sits him up. “Listen to Mark, angel.” He says. “Eat a little bit, okay? Just a few bites.”

Bambam sighs but obeys, taking a small bite of the rice. Everyone is quiet for a moment, waiting. Finally, Jackson speaks. 

“How is it?”

Bambam nods. “Good. I guess.” His voice is hoarse from two straight hours of ejecting his stomach contents. He takes another, bigger, bite of the rice. 

“How do you feel?” Mark asks. Bambam looks up at him and shrugs. “My throat hurts...but otherwise I’m okay.”

Mark smiles at him. “Good,” he says. “That’s good, baby.” Jackson runs Bambam’s shoulder as he eats. “Seriously, though, Bambam...” Bambam looks at him. “We’re never eating at that asswipe of a restaurant again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is going to be a series, I’ll be taking requests for the following groups:  
> BTS  
> Blackpink  
> Got7  
> Stray Kids  
> SHINee  
> Monsta X  
> Astro
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please do leave requests, that’d be so great!


End file.
